This invention relates to an apparatus and method for playing a game, specifically a game wherein players complete poems from an unfinished verse in an interesting, creative, and/or entertaining way.
Many games are known wherein players complete sentences, stories, or a rhyme. As an example, a sentence game as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,199 by Calhoun, requires a player to complete a sentence based on a combination of instructions from a plurality of cards with sentences and a plurality of cards with pictorial elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,516 by Lizzola et al. teaches a method of playing a sentence game where first a plurality of cards are distributed bearing indicia representing words as well as values, next an original player makes a sentence based on the indicia, and finally subsequent players try to make sentences that improve upon the original player's sentence.
A further game as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,154 by Mullins teaches a method of playing a game where participants start a short story under time constraints and then pass the story to another participant who then adds to the original story.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,277 by Lenhart requires a player to satisfactorily comply with instructions that combine with categories on a game board to solicit a rhyming response that allows a player to advance around the game board to a winning position. The categories are limited to a defined group.
While many educational and skill-testing games are known, a need exists for a game that enhances an individual's creative and poetic skill that is entertaining and also utilizes an existing verse with specific instructions on completing the verse, and a means for allowing opposing players to score the individual's completed poem. Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to create a game that utilizes an existing verse and a plurality of instruction cards for completing the verse.
A further object is to provide a game that enhances the creative and poetic skills of the players.
A further object is to create a game that is adaptable to a variety of formats.
A still further object of the present invention is to create a game that is entertaining and intellectually challenging to the player.
These and further objects will become apparent from the following description.